baby, i think you need this
by TuesdayTerrible
Summary: She thinks she could appreciate easy days like this. He's not so sure.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I would call this smut, if thats not what youre looking for- youll want to look elsewhere. First time writing it, dont be to harsh.

* * *

It was very rare they got moments alone anymore, if they werent killing the walkers, scavenging up their next meal, or constantly jumping at the smallest sound- it was a good day. Or a good night rather. Everyone retired to their cells early, Glenn was up on watch and everyone was sleeping- except for Daryl who if he chose to sleep was usually out on the catwalk somewhere, and Carol hadnt heard his footsteps in a while.

It was stupid, but now that she had an alone moment for the first time, she found herself reaching into her pillowcase for her concealed secret. There should be no shame in holding a vibrator in her hands, but she felt her face flush a deep crimson regardless. It had been the same as the one she had hidden in hers and eds bedroom so when she had seen it on a run with Glenn- what reason did she have not to grab it? She had boiled the thing clean and stashed it under her pillow for a very day like this.

There was nothing wrong with pleasuring herself, not in the old world and not in this new one either.

So with that little confidence, she found herself sliding out of her jeans and into her sheets.

.

Daryl couldnt sleep, which wasnt unusual- there were freaking creeps outside 24 freakin 7, but that wasnt what kept him turning tonight. They hadnt been out today and he had done virtually nothing and unlike the others who relished the down time- Daryl was going absolutely stir crazy. He had tried to not luck to take Glenns watch shift- but Glenn insisted hed try and get some rest much to Daryls dismay.

So here he was wondering the halls listening to everybody's silent breathing- that was- until he reached Carols cell, a couple down from everyone elses.

He paused outside the bars as he heard her labored breathing.

'Nightmare' He thought, preparing to enter her cell until he heard a soft moan, he swiveled his back against the residing wall, out of sight as he listened transfixed.

"Shes not." he whispered to himself so quietly, he wasnt even sure if he had said it allowed. 'She aint masterbatin Dixon, ya bloody horndog aint nobody got time for that shit.'

Still. The thought still managed to spark an interest in his other appendage as he listened quietly.

.

Once she had gotten over the its been so long, her body seemed to relish in her find. It seemed to remember the days that she had when Ed was at work, or passed out from the alcohol on the couch- Sophia in school or tucked into her bed. It seemed to remember the urgency of the much needed stress release and how good it felt just to have something hard explore parts of her that felt good- something Ed never managed.

She moaned heartily clasping her hand over her mouth conscious of her environment as he hips rose instinctively against her vibrator. She kept her eyes closed as she allowed the feelings to overcome her- imagining a man shed soon regret, the name snaking out of her lips.

"Daryl."

.

He couldnt breathe. He tried to make his body obey him, to go, leave to give the woman her freaking privacy and not be standing there like a god awful peepin fuckin tom. What da hell was he thinkin? He wasnt. The blood had long since left his brain and poured itself into his manhood. He closed his eyes trying to will it away, to ignore the discomfort of the restraint that his pants were providing, but try as he might the soft sounds she was making had his eyes attentive on her.

Then he saw her hips _buck _against whatever the hell she was using, her hand? did she get a vibrator somewhere had she had one all along? Did it fuckin matter?

Instinct took over reason and he was unbuttoning his pants to stroke his rock hard dick within his calloused hands. He hissed at the contact. How long had it been since he had touched his wang other than to piss? He couldnt bloody remember and even his hand caused a tingling sensation that added to his built up need.

Thats when he heard his name.

Dear god, did she know he was there?

.

She moved faster and more urgently nearing her end, she could feel her muscles contracting against the vibrator desperate for her to meet her release, tiny beads of sweat had formed on her brow, and she no longer had control of her breathing.

"so" she whimpered trembling, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips, eyes pressed together tightly. "so close."

.

To know the man that ended up in her fantasy was him left him with the desire to go in there and fuck her how she deserved, and to pull up his god damn pants from his ankles and get the hell out of there before she or someone else saw him.

But the strokes of his hand were becoming more and more erratic he wanted to catch up with her. He wanted to cum when she did- he wanted to relish in her heavy breathing and whimpered pleas instead of his own quickening breath and softly mostly repressed groans.

She came then. He heard her, her hips shaking erratically on the bed, a sound- god he wished he had made that sound come out of her, signified to him she had came and she was satisfied, and as she rode the waves out of her orgasm- he emptied his load with a bloodied lip onto the floor.

.

Carol decided she would relish in good days like this- they were much needed.

Dary on the other hand hurriedly left the area, hoping to leave the emotions and confusion behind with the semen in front of Carols cell.

.

The end

* * *

I might be a little frustrated with these two. Not that well written- but under correct circumstances. I could see this happening. Please review.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Continued by request; let see what kind of sexual tension I can build up with these two.

* * *

Daryl was pacing like a caged dog, he had already cleared an entire floor by himself, gone on a run with Glenn and even managed to snag a few squirrels. He was running out of things to do, the day was to relaxed and he was getting so god damn anxious. He tried to avoid Carol at all costs, he couldnt look at her for more than a minute without turning bright red. His usual nods of acknowledgement were so hard to keep the color from his face and all the emotions that came with it.

"damn woman." he muttered to himself as he turned the corner to meet with Rick.

"What was that Daryl?" Rick said turning his attention up from his son, to face the gruff Daryl Dixon.

"We need anything?" Daryl scuffed. Rick could tell the man was becoming bored- he had worn himself thin and it was barely dusk.

"Nah Daryl, it will be dinner soon, why dont you just chill out until than?" Rick said as he ushered his son into their cell where Judith was beginning to whimper.

"Chill. Damn cop dont know me at all." Daryl muttered as he headed down towards the generator room to kill time.

.

Carol had been wondering about it all day, the mess she found outside her cell. Carol wasnt naive, she had almost slipped in the fresh load outside her cell- the memory of disgust washing over her. Ed use to do that, cover him the slimy substance. "Filthy Bitch" hed mutter as he did so. It was low, degrading, disgusting and she shivered at the memory.

But what dawned on her secondly was _that didnt come from Ed, hes dead._ The embarrassment flooded her as she slammed herself against the same wall unbeknownst to her that Daryl had hid against. Someone in here must have done it. The answer came to her as an angry embarrassment flushed over her.

Axel.

But did she confront him? Ignore it? Tell someone? Do it again and see if she could catch him?

She then decided, it didnt matter. It was embarrassing, but she may never be wanted by another man again and even though she had no desire to have a relationship of any kind with Axel it was...it was OK as long as this wasnt a common occurrence. This one time, she would let it slide.

However, that didnt stop her from noticing Daryls absence through out the day and the fact he seemed to be avoiding her to some extent- his small gestures going from small to non-existent. The thought that Axel may have said she said his name while she was had crossed her mind, and she almost sent dinner flying to the floor when it did.

Oh. dear. god. She set the bowl of canned fruit on the counter before turning to Maggie.

"Do you mind finishin up here? I need a minute."

"Sure thing." Maggie said barely looking up from the spam she was trying to make look desirable.

.

Daryl was starting to notice a trend, a break in his sanity. When something drove him to far- there in front of him would be Merle with his pain in the ass wisdom and as Daryl kicked the generator aimlessly a few times Merle stood watching, hands at his side smirk on his face.

"Whats got your panties in a twist Darylena?"

"Shut up." Daryl growled kicking the un-operational box once more.

"S'that woman aint it? Fraid to get your dick wet baby brother?"

Daryls head shot towards him as if he was actually there. Merle knew his sexual experience was limited to non-exsistent and the comment burned.

"Naw its more n'that. you got feelin's ya effin pussy. Darylena cant hit it and quit it. She aint gonna love you' She aint wanna do nothin with your filthy blood. Nobody wants nothin ta do with ya bby brotha- nobody but me."

Daryl stared at the emptiness in front of him, sweat pouring from his brow, his knuckles bloodied and curled into fists.

"Ya think i don' kno that?" he whispered harshly to the emptiness.

.

Carol took a seat next to him at dinner, eyeing his bloody fists suspiciously, but he just let out a slow shrug.

"you okay?" she whispered as she handed him the bowl of mixed fruit.

He grunted in response as his hands touched hers as he took the bowl from her.

Than it happened, a flash of the hands against her core rubbing vigorously, her hips reaching up to buck... it was like a lightning bolt that blurred out his mind and made his body temperature sky rocket and he dropped the bowl to the floor, mixed fruit spilling underneathe their kitchen table. The best part of dinner wasted.

He jumped up as if hes been burned. "Shit! Fuck' Fuckin dumbass!" He cussed loudly causing the whole table to jump in alarm. "fuckin ridiculous." He spat storming off.

Carol paused seeing the hurt in his eyes as he stormed up the catwalk and down towards his most recently cleared hallway.

"Ill go talk to him." Carol said softly. "Here Hershel take my bowl."

.

"Stupid, dumbass shit." He cussed as he found his way to the prison shower. He turned on the knob, not really expecting to find anything - something to do with his hands besides beat the bloody wall- when cold water burst at him. The relief, the embarrassment, the anger and worst of all the god forsaken need had his head swimming so bad, that he pressed it against the tile in hopes to do something to calm the war inside him.

"Fuck this shit." he grumbled undoing his pants and letting them fall to his ankles, his hand wrapping around his growing erection despite the contradicting temperature as he slowly pumped the member to its fully engorged state, his breathing quickening. God, he wanted this. He wanted that woman. He wanted her to wrap those tiny little hands around him and stroke him with the same urgency she had herself.

He wanted her to want him that badly, hell he wanted her to want him at all.

He began to pant heavily lost in his drunken induced state as he sent his load to the floor, eyes rolling back in his head- breathing labored.

It was in that moment he knew Merle was completely right. He was to much of a pussy to do anything about his situation with Carol. A situation that didnt even exist in her head. A relationship he didnt know how to be in, feelings he couldn't express, and the fact that hed never even touched a human being that intimately in conscious mind. Well lets face it, the odds werent in his favor. Nor have they ever been, nor would they ever be.

And as the cold water ran down on him, he semen gone down the drain, he pulled his pants up, and let himself fall to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Did it meet your expectations? Should I continue or leave it a one shot? Feedback appreciative. Flames are for children. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A lot of people want them to meet an understanding and get to humpin, unfortunately guys, these characters just dont seem to be agreeing with you right now. Lets just see how it goes. Please Enjoy, and please, please for the love of Daryl Dixons fine-ness- review- it inspires me to write faster and makes my day! :)

* * *

Carol watched him, his face buried in his hands a steady stream of water cascading down his hard lean body was enough to make Carol swoon. But the anguish that rolled off of him pushed those desires at bay as she cautiously approached him, placing a hand on his knee- water to covering her.

He jumped when she touched him, his posture tensing as he dropped his hands down to face his intruder- even though he knew before he knew, it could only be Carol. He stared at her as she looked up at him with big bright eyes and he felt himself shrink inside.

"Dont need any pity from ya woman." he snorted moving his knee to the side, turning his head to the side.

Carol frowned at the gesture, dropping her hand to her side as she looked at him.

"I dont." she said softly. "Shit happens." She added a small smile brimming her features, and a smirk gracing his.

He may never love me, Carol thought sullenly, but just being able to put a small smile on his face- its enough.

"The others are sure going to like that we have running water to bathe in." carol said with a small shudder. "even if its only cold."

He smiled a little sullenly, eyes trailing to her breast soft breast, cold nipples and back to her face before he was caught.

"Yeah."

.

_She had been the one to make the move, small hands running through his tangled wet hair. "Daryl." she whispered pressing her lips against his forehead softly. He could feel his heart beat quicken in his chest as the urge to push her off and pull her in overwhelmed him. "I want you."_

_The words broke him and their tongues crashed in a battle of need- his wet hand sliding under up her wet shirt where her nipples stood erect and desperate for him. She gasped her head lulling backwards and he was in shock at how powerful it made him feel and how much harder it made his dick throb._

_"Carol." he said pulling her pants down eagerly. "this okay?" _

_She smiled that cute, sweet, oh so sexy smile of hers, her hands tugging at his pants hungrily. "Only if this is."_

_His dick sprang from its confinements and the minute she touched him, he swore he was going to bust in her hands right there. "Damn Carol I..."_

_"Shhhh" she whispered soothingly, "Let me take care of you first.."_

__He woke up hard and miserable on the floor of the catwalk, his erection so hard he knew if he moved the wrong damn way he was going to bust on the prison floor AGAIN. He was one fuckin' minute away from a wet dream and he couldnt even get away with dream Carol getting him off- he had to do it himself.

"Daryl?"

He froze at the sound of her voice, his hands reaching into his pants to adjust himself before Carol got to him. The action alone though had made him hiss, semen running down the inside of his leg.

"Are you okay?" Carol said gently touching his shoulder, she had crossed the space between them and was now at his back just in time for him to cum in his pants like some pre-pubesenct boy.

Could this life really really get any worse?

"Fine. Ill be down for breakfast in a minute." he said trying to keep his voice level and not grimace as he felt the sticky substance trailing down his skin.

.

The next day brought something more unusual than walkers. It had brought people. Tyresse, his daughter, and her nerdy little boyfriend to them.

Daryl didnt like them already. Tyresse's daughter, god what the hell was that woman's name? bitched and whined all the freakin time bout Ricks precautions and their brief separation, the boyfriend was quiet and Daryl knew those sometimes were the most scary ones. But he didnt like Tyresse for a whole different ballpark.

The gestures between them were small. The way he smiled at Carol when he told her he liked her cooking, the way his hand lingered over his just a little to long when they exchanged food, hell, the way he took his fuckin spot at the dinner table. It infuriated him beyond means. Axel he could deal with but this guy...

This guy had the chance he didnt.

And god did it burn. All through dinner, Merle leaned over his shoulder.

"Fuck that used up Dirtbag Darylena- but if ya wanna her so god damn bad, be a man and kill the man. He jus'a nigga."

The soft glances he usually gave to Carol, began to turn to hard ones after that.

.

Carol noticed the not so unwelcome gestures from Tyreese- she wasn't completely naive. But didnt take the flirting and compliments to seriously, after all- it was slim picking. She was one of the few women left standing and according to him it had been a very long time since he had been in the presence of one- however she noticed the change in Daryl and didnt know what to make of it.

Daryl Dixon had no desire for her- none at all. Their relationship contested of nods and gestures, brushes and shake offs, and her wild wild imagination of what he would do to her if he actually wanted her. There was what was and what she wanted- the two didnt overlap. He was gruff, untouchable and had probably been with 10 times as many woman as her one person...Ed.

It was when Tyreese moved in to kiss Carol did she realize how wrong she was.

.

He thought he could avoid her, and he did- he avoided her and that black motha' fucker for days. He cleared cell after cell, ate after everyone else, and made himself scarce to everyone but Rick- just incase Rick needed something for the good of everyone. Than he walked into the fuckin kitchen and he watched that big. black. son of a bitch. oaf. in her personal space, hand on either side of her on the counter leaning in towards her like he was gonna

like he was gonna KISS her.

His mind shut down as he stalked across the kitchen, spun him around by his shoulder and decked him clear across the mouth. Daryl wasnt sure how he got on his back on the floor, but he just kept hitting him until he ended up on top again. He thought he heard Carol scream but it was all white noise compared to each sound of his fist hitting his flesh.

But the gun click silenced everything as Rick pointed a gun towards the two of em.

"Get off of him Daryl and tell me what the fuck he did." Rick said, Daryl slammed up shaking.

What the fuck did he do? Daryl thought to himself. He went to kiss Carol thats what he fuckin did n' I cant fuckin handle it. Not like he could say that though, so he let silence be his answer.

Than that son of a bitch looked up at Carol, bloody smile on his face and said. "So sweet thang, where do we go from here?"

And he lunged at him again.

.

* * *

A/N: Though i doubt it would happen quite like that, hes sexually frustrated guys and I see Daryl Dixon being the awful jealous type- and wah-la, there you go. :) Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So its been a while; but I got kind of a mental blockade right now- This was just to get it moving. Its short. Kind of choppy. But thats to all of you who are sticking with this story. Daryl and Carol have missed you.

* * *

He couldnt sit still as she tended to his bloodied lip, his eyes darting around wildly like a caged animal, his right leg beginning to shake just the slightest. The anger and the need to run fighting itself as she gently dabbed the cloth to his mouth.

"So" Carol coaxed softly. "You mind tellin me what that was all bout."

"Man looked like he was gonna eat ya" Daryl all but growled snapping his head back out of her careful hands. "Think ya be more on ya damn guard witta fuckin stranger."

She frowned, turning her attention the makeshift first aid box they possessed and looked for a needle for the stitches he was going to need across his forehead. Hershel had taken most of the supplies to work on Tyresse but had left enough to tend to Daryls minor wounds.

"Tyresse was just being friendly." Carol said gently licking her lips and threading the needle.

It took every muscle in Daryls mind not to scream at her. He breathed heavily through his nose, before exhaling angrily. "Ya don' kiss ya friends."

Carol smirked slightly. "Would it kill you to admit you might have been a tad bit jealous?"

And in that moment he couldnt tell if she was onto him or joking. He didnt have a retort, so he did the only other thing his survival skills had taught em. He shut up.

She continued her work in silence before cutting the thread with her scissors raising them tentativly against his forehead. And the minute the thread was cut, he bolted from the room as if she had lit him on fire.

Carol let out a long sigh, what on gods green earth had gotten into that man?

.

Daryl couldnt stomach to be around her for another god damn minute. How could she stir up so man god damn feelins in him?

(Aint suppose to have feelings baby brotha)

And not god damn notice?

It was Beth Greene he ran into then, Hershel's youngest daughter. The girl he had fought with to clear the prison, who had travelled with and lived with for a good six months- and at that moment he couldnt think of a damn word hed exchanged with the girl.

Her eyes followed him, and she tucked a blonde curl behind her hair before offering him a gentle smile.

"Ya know, if ya just tell Carol you liked her, Im sure thered be some good that came of it."

"Pft." he snickered. "Ya don know wha ya talkin bout?" he said gruffly, proceeding to move past her. His shoulder gently brushing hers.

And than she spoke well beyond her years. "If you dont tell her, you might as well let Tyresse and Axel have a go. Carol deserves to be happy, and I think she wants it to be with you."

Daryls body went rigid, and as he turned to face the teenager, he noticed something about her he hadnt noticed before. Beth was smart, and she wasnt that same scrawny blondeheaded girl at the farm. She was a young woman now- and with that came a wisdom he had somehow missed in the need to survive.

He didnt grace her with an answer- but instead a nod.

Than he carried on.

* * *

A/N: RandR; please and thank you :)


End file.
